kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who can drink more beer?
''Who Can Drink More Beer? ''is the first episode of the second season. Kenny and Spenny must outdo each other in a drinking competition, wherein one must drink more than the other of the same kind of beer. The Competition Kenny immediately begins insulting Spenny, considering the competition unfair because he's being pitted against Spenny, an "alcoholic". Spenny tells the viewer he plans on drinking a case a day, and Kenny finalizes by saying that the first person to vomit loses. Kenny goes to to see the herbalist Goldfield, who gives Kenny a powder to prevent inebriation and gives advice originally laid down by Confucius. Meanwhile, Spenny's doctor advises not doing the competition altogether. Later, Kenny reveals his victory plan: he chooses a specific brand of beer because the manufacturer makes a non-alcoholic version and uses the same bottle as the regular beer, and Kenny hopes to fool Spenny this way. Spenny is angry that Kenny didn't help him bring the beer home from the store, and while moving the beer upstairs, Kenny switches his regular cases with the non-alcoholic ones. Kenny amazes Spenny by drinking a whole bottle of beer within seconds of starting the competition, not realizing it's non-alcoholic. Kenny and Spenny, eight and six beers in, respectively, are beginning to show signs of drunkenness. Kenny is able to maintain a lead early throughout the competition. The guys engage in drinking games, some of which are rigged by Kenny, and Spenny is visibly drunk after over eleven beers. The morning of the second day, Kenny has two addiction councellors brought in to help Spenny with his supposed alcohol addiction, this being the perfect situation as Spenny is still drunk from the previous day and there are beer bottles all over the house. Spenny is quickly able to wave them off. Kenny tells Spenny about the powder given to him by Goldfield in order to dispel any suspicions about non-alcoholic beer. Over twenty beers in, Spenny starts to become violent and comes close to throwing up. While Spenny is asleep on the couch, Kenny tries to induce vomiting in him by using Ipecac syrup, but Spenny wakes up and retaliates violently with a hockey stick. Spenny wanders off outside and hurts himself while climbing a tree, and he returns inside to drink his thirty-second beer. Kenny resolves to avoid Spenny and hope he pukes. Spenny goes through a whole slew of personalities, ranging from violent to sad to informative. The second morning, Kenny has an amateur marching band play their practice tune to wake up a hungover Spenny, the latter of whom kicks the band out. Kenny reveals he's having trouble keeping up with Spenny, who's taken the lead, even with non-alcoholic beer. Spenny calls Kenny down to dance, though by this point Spenny is having trouble even standing. After stumbling around with Kenny for a bit, Spenny collapses. Kenny eats a combination of oats and beer, and makes himself throw up near Spenny. When Spenny wakes up, Kenny convinces him the vomit is Spenny's own. Kenny has drank forty-one beers. Spenny has drank forty-seven.